starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sullustano/Leyendas
thumb|Un sullustano Los sullustanos fueron una especie de Humanoides del planeta Sullust. Son grandes pilotos y navegantes. Los sullustanos desempeñaron un papel importante en la Guerra Civil Galáctica y fueron miembros fundadores de la Nueva República. Miembros notables de la especie fueron Nien Nunb y Ten Numb. Biología y apariencia Una especie de pequeños seres cuya altura oscila entre 1 metro y 1.80 metros. Tienen cráneos redondos. Se distinguen por sus ojos negros almendrados, grandes orejas y un oído muy sensible. Podían ver hasta a 20 metros de distancia en la oscuridad sin ser sensibles a infrarrojos, es decir, podía ver sin luz. Empiezan a sufrir defectos de visión a los 30 años. Los sullustanos poseían un sentido de la orientación e intuición muy avanzados, ya que su civilización creció en túneles subterráneos, y muchos fueron capaces de navegar por un camino después de ver un mapa una sola vez. Esta capacidad se extienden a las rutas hiperespaciales, así como a trabajos de patrulla. Los pilotos sullustanos exploraron la Ruta Comercial Rimma. Los que se unieron a la Alianza Rebelde frustaron operaciones encubiertas de los imperiales. Sociedad y Cultura Era una raza mercantil, amistosa y pragmática. Es una especie que carece de sentimientos xenófobos. Son aficionados a las bromas pesadas, son muy sagaces en relaciones comerciales y estaban ansiosos por viajar y explorar en la galaxia. Irónicamente, pocos sullustanos dejaron su hogar fueron pilotos y mercaderes. Los ritos funerarios de esta raza cobran una gran importancia, con vastas criptas. La muerte, conocida como "sueño eterno" Fue vista con gran reverencia. Líderes importantes de Sullust fueron enterrados en la Galería de los Antepasados y las Catacumbas de Eminentes. La religión sullustana era politeísta, incluía un panteón de dioses como Triakk. Por el gobierno, los nombres de referencia sullustanos de nobleza es la evidencia de monarquía. Sin embargo, el sistema político era el de la democracia, a excepción del sistema de política autoritaria implantada por la corporación SoroSuub brevemente en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. También se dedicaron a los principios del capitalismo mercantil y de código abierto. Tecnológicamente avanzadas, las ciudades subterráneas de Sullust acogieron muchos puestos comerciales, enriqueciendo el planeta. Historia En los principios de la raza, ésta creó una extensa red de cuevas subterráneas para resguardarse del calor abrasador. Estas cuevas se convirtieron en hermosas ciudades subterráneas. Las habilidades desarrolladas en ingeniería permitieron que creasen gran variedad de túneles, y les dieron reputación de ingenieros civiles prestigiados. La interacción con la galaxia empezó de forma temprana, se les conocía en la orden Jedi como geficaces creadores de sables de luz. Crearon una ruta comercial y en el 5.500 A.B.Y. se habían convertido en una gran vía comercial para la república. El desarrollo tecnológico floreció y dio lugar a la corporación SoroSuub. También fueron fundadores del Gremio del Comercio. También se dice que un sullustano dirigió la Federación de Comercio. SoroSuub llegó a dirigir la economía sullustana, empleando a más de la mitad de su población. SoroSuub se alineó en el 32 A.B.Y. con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, aunque no todos apoyaron al CSI, porque hubo Jedis como Elora Sund que lucharon contra la CSI. SoroSuub también fue partidario de el Imperio Gláctico, y éste obligó a los sullustanos medidas cada vez más estrictas para asegurarse de recibir tributos con los ontratos lucrativos. Al final el imperio se apropió de SoroSuub en el año 2 A.B.Y., lo cual provocó una queja que llegó a oídos de la Alianza Rebelde. Muchos sullustanos se cuestionaron su alianza con el Imperio, pues había una gran crisis, y cuando había ataques a los convoys sullustanos al imperio no le importaba. Inicialmente no se unieron a la Rebelión por miedo a las represalias, así que el imperio envió un destructor estelar ara proteger a los sullustanos de los piratas espaciales, pues vieron que Sullust perdía la confianza en el imperio. Participaron en diversas batallas, y cuando en el 5 D.B.Y. fue la victoria en Endor, SoroSuub fue devuelta a Sullust. Y contribuyeron dos décadas después al desarrollo de la nueva República. Personajes Destacan personajes Jedi como Elora Sun o Darrin Arkanian, o el piloto Ten Numb, que junto a Lando Calrissian pilotó en la batalla de Endor el Halcón Milenario. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * * *''Dark Journey'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' * *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''All the Extras'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Death Star'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Bungo n' Rusti Get Carry-Out'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Lady Luck'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Gathering Shadows'' * *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Categoría:Sullustanos Categoría:Especies inteligentes (S) Categoría:Especies humanas y casi humanas Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Razas y especies Categoría:Criaturas de Sullust